We will meet again
by respirare
Summary: AU. "You are an idiot." She looked down "A foolish idiot."The brunette floated over to William. She cupped his face. "You could have made a better wish you know." She sucked in a breath "I'm Mabel."
1. Deal

"So are you going to make the deal or not kid."

"I don't know Im still thinking!"

"Well maybe you should have thought more before calling me. I hate people who waste my precious time."

"Well I didn't expect you to be a um..."

"An attractive demon?" She laughed

"No...a girl. I mean in the picture It was a boy."

"Oh that." She smiled "that was my twin he seems to be favorited by the creator of the book."

"Doesn't that hurt your feelings?" The boy asked

"The only thing hurting is how you won't make a damn deal already!" She floated around him "If you don't make a deal quickly I might just eat you up!"

"Eat me?!" The boy backed up against the wall.

The brunette laughed. "You are amusing but hurry up and make a deal before I get angry." She glared at him

He nodded his head "I know what deal I want to make."

The she demon quickly floated over to him. "Now sign on the line and declare your full name and then wish." Suddenly a paper appeared before him.

He read the paper seeing if their was any loop holes. Seeing none and praying there wouldn't be any hidden he told the demon he was ready.

"What do I sign with?" The blonde asked

"Your blood." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"And how will I do that!?"

"Like this." The demon snapped her finger and a transparent pen appeared. "Now look me in the eye."

The blonde shook but never left her gaze,a pain hit his arm but he continued study the demon.

"It's done." She hand the transparent pen which was now full of his blood.

"Now sign on the line and declare your full name and then wish." She repeated once more

The blonde sucked in a deep breath and signed the line "I William Grey Cipher declared that my desire,my wish to be-"

A bright light filled the room and the contract was sealed. The brunette froze still floating in the air.

"You are an idiot." She looked down "A foolish idiot."

The brunette floated over to William. She cupped his face. "You could have made a better wish you know." She sucked in a breath "I'm Mabel."

Mabel dropped her hands from his face. "This isn't what a kid like you deserves."

"What happened to that scary front of yours?"

She floated towards him leaving an inch of space between them. "I. Am. Scary." The brunette whispered "and you boy don't want to make me angry."

"I miss that nice side of your now." He meekly whispered

"Well don't get used to that side kid." She glanced at him "since you know my name tell me what I should call you."

"William is fine."

"To long. I'm calling you Bill."

William frowned "No one has ever called me that."

"It doesn't matter what I call you anyway right?"

"True." He racked his finger though his blonde hair "so when will you fulfill my wish?"

"Whenever you want me too."

"Let's do it now."

"You know there no turning back from this right?" She smiled "are you really sure this is what you desire?"

"I'm very sure now complete my wish!"

"You humans are all foolish." She mumbled "but if I had to choose I would say your were the most foolish of them all."

Mabel gently touched the ground. She began to chanted an dead language. William stood their froze waiting. Finally she finished and walked slowly towards Bill. He guess it was for suspense or for him to change his mind,but he wouldn't change it.

The brunette grabbed his hand she pulled back her right hand and sucked in a breath the demon plunged her hand though his heart.

"Change the fates and Exchange this life force for one much weaker."

She look at the blonde whom was now laying on the floor. "Your wish is complete." Mabel crouched down and moved a stray hair from the boys face.

"You are truly foolish for exchanging your life for one much weaker." She eyed him in disgust "remind me to much of someone."

The brunette lead her hand towards his heart she felt It slowly down.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this."

She leaned towards the blonde and gave him a peck on the lips. "I hope you aren't angry when you wake up."

* * *

William felt cold. "Is this death?" He asked but knew no one would reply.

He tried moving which he later found out after what seemed like five minutes he couldn't.

"Well at least my death saved her."

The blonde closed his eyes he still felt cold and wonder if he would be stuck here forever. As he was almost adjusted to the cold his body began to burn with heat.

He opened his eyes and saw that the demon named Mabel was crouched above him.

"Be lucky I pity you." She hissed and then stood up.

"I thought we had a deal."

"We did." Mabel sneered "But like I said I took pity on you boy."

"And what does that mean?"

The brunette stared at him "it means you are now my assistant."

"In what?"

"Don't worry about that." She turned away from him

"Am I still human?" He spoke

The brunette throw her head back in laughter,turning of her heels she walked towards him,"You my dear are a dream demon."

"Dream demon?" He repeated

"Yes. Now hurry up and follow along we have business to attend too." She snapped her fingers which opened up a portal

"I'm not going with you." Bill shouted

"Did I ask for your opinion?" She tilted her head.

"No you didn't! Beside Im supposed to be dead! Why in the hell am I alive?"

"I'm coming for you in a week." She glanced at him "you better say goodbye to your family and friends and be graceful that I am generous."

The she demon walked though the portal.

William sat on his bed. "Just fucking great."

* * *

Authors note:

Yes so this a major AU where Bill was a human and mabel is a demon. Now I might just end it here or write some more,but I will say it will be short.

Sorry for my long hiatus. I shall update my other stories soon!

Ciao.


	2. Beginnings

He was supposed to be dead. He didn't mind being dead at all cause at least she would be alive beside she had her whole life ahead of her,but for him their was nothing.

"One more day." Bill sighed

The blonde regretted making the deal now. He didn't mind switching life forces for her,but becoming that she demons assistant sounded horrible.

He racked his fingers through his hair in boy grew weary of his constant thinking and regretting. Sleep. Yes sleep would do him good.

SPACE.

"Wake up."

Bill heard the call but decided to ignore it. The blonde then heard more mumbling and slight cursing.

"Damn worthless assistant."

A flashing pain hit his cheek, he quickly sat up and stared down the attacker his eyes grew wide upon looking at the she demon. The brunette leaned close towards the blonde "learn to wake up early." She hissed

"You're not supposed to be here" Bill cupped his bruised cheek

"It's the end of the week." Mabel rolled her eyes "I'm here to pick you up."

"Well I don't want to be picked up."

"You don't have a choice in this." The brunette gripped his shirt "Just listen to what I say."

Completely ignoring her request he ask,"what time is it?"

" three forty am." Mabel let go of his shirt "now get ready."

"Im going back to sleep." Bill laid back down and turned away from the she demon.

The only sound heard were of him tossing and turning. That only last for about five minutes as the blonde felt weight on the other side. Bill knew it was her but dared not to turn in hopes of feigning sleep.

"I know that you are awake."

He felt her breath on his neck.

"You can sleep in." She whispered

Silence embraced the room after that.

SPACE

Bill awoke hearing the she demons light breathing gently turning over so not to wake her the blonde finally got a good look at her face. Her brown hair,her perfect white skin,her full looked human. As he stared at her, he realized how beautiful she was. Bill was waiting for her to awake. Half of him wanted to wake her up while the other half wanted to keep this moment and pray she never woke up.

"Pathetic." Mabel opened her eyes surprising Bill

The blonde tried to make a remark but it never let his throat.

Bill opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off before he could even try.

"Come on, let's get going."

The brunette got up from the bed and stretched. Pleased with this action she stared down Bill.

"Move."

Bill unexpectedly obeyed the she demon command. Rising up from his bed the blonde began packing.

"You don't need that stuff."

"Then what do I need?"

Mabel sighed then looked at him as if he was an idiot,"Take something that means a lot to you and change your clothes."

Bill looked around at his room searching for it. Once he found it the blonde started to pick out clothes to change into. Before undressing Bill stared at the brunette hoping that his unspoken words reached her.

"I'm not leaving the room." She declared

"I refuse to change then." He snarled back

"Then you can go like that."

"Just leave."

"No."

The blonde rubbed his temples,"Please just give me this last request."

"Fine." She flouted out of his room mumbling how stupid it was that humans needed space and such.

Bill changed into his favorite yellow shirt along with some pants. He quickly put on his shoes and stuff his keepsake in his pocket. Opening his bedroom door he found the she demon waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Go to breakfast and eat."

Bill gave the brunette a confused look but did as he was told. Once he went into the kitchen he noticed his mother doing dishes and father reading a paper.

"Good morning."

His parents didn't reply. As he sat down his mother gave him a bowl along with a spoon. Bill rolled his eyes and got some cereal poured it in his bowl and drowned it in milk. After finishing his breakfast his announced that he would be upstairs in which his mother said she would come get him soon for school.

The blonde returned to his room closing his bedroom door behind him the she demon appeared once again.

"Now we can go." She said with a cheerful smile

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Well I'm glad you ask." Mabel eyes lit up. The brunette placed him by the window with a ghost of a smile she quickly opened the window. "See you below kiddo." Mabel pushed Bill out the window.

It hit the blonde so fast he didn't even have time to realize that he was falling as he hit the ground he heard his door open and his parents rushing over and yelling at each other to call nine one one.

A few days past but Bill was conscience during the whole process of his funereal. His "friends" came and cried about how much they would miss him and his relatives cried too. Mostly everyone was crying. It felt weird to him. Bill never knew how much these people truly cared about him.

What really hit him hard was her. If he could jump out of the casket he would. Bill couldn't stand hearing her cry and asking why he did this? She peered over his casket tears swelling in her eyes.

"Why did you do this?" She whispered "I was getting better,you know." A tear fell on his face "I wish I could have told you I love you." After those words she walked away.

Next after her the she demon walked up to his casket. She giggled lightly

"Fate sure is cruel,isn't it?" She paused for a second "But if it does make you feel any better she would have died if you haven't switched life forces for her."

Bill wished he could hurt the she demon at that moment and himself for making the damn deal, but like the she demon said if he didn't make the deal she wouldn't be alive.

Mabel looked at him and began speaking,but Bill was to angry to listen and only heard,"Be ready." Turning on her heels she walked away.

SPACE

The blonde was officially six feet under he could finally move,but he didn't have enough room so it was pretty useless. It felt like hours before the she demon opened his coffin.

"Remember what I said?"

"No." He whispered

Mabel got in front of his face,"you are kidding right?"

Bill bit his lip "I wasn't listening."

Mabel's hand lit up,"You didn't listen?" She hissed and pressed her hand closer to his face "I should burn you."

"But you aren't right?" He yelled

"I should." She sighed "But I won't."

"So are you going to tell me?"

Mabel rubbed her temples "so here the deal, We are going somewhere-"

"And where is that?"

She glared at Bill "Don't interrupt me again." The brunette pointed her finger at the blondes chest,"Now as I was saying we are going somewhere which I will tell you name later."

He nodded.

"Which you will meet my twin."

"You mean the demon I was supposed to meet?"

"Damn it Bill stop talking!" She hissed and Bill finally got the message

"When you meet my brother do by speak I will speak for you."

Bill stayed silent in fear of what would happen if he interrupted once again.

"That's all." The brunette snapped her fingers opening up a black portal "let's go."

Mabel walked for the portal not caring to see if Bill followed or not. Reluctantly Bill went through the portal.

"Please let this be fine."

As he said those words he didn't know what was in store for him.

Authors note:

I'm tired. Mabel's personality is mean yet kind. So pretty much switches to on or off. And Dippers personality. Mwahahaha.

Ciao.


	3. Power

Darkness. That's all there was. He could barley even see Mabel. Bill hand was suddenly grabbed and being dragged along somewhere.

"Remember be silent." She command

The blonde nodded in response, but was curious as why the she demon wouldn't let him speak. Bright light filled the once dark room a boy with brown hair smiled at the pair showing off his fangs.

"Nice to see you again." He glanced at Bill "and whom is this?"

"His name is William, by ignore that and call him Bill."

"Is that fine with you Bill?"

Ignoring the she demons command he replied,"I prefer William, but you may call me Bill."

"And what kind of demon are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Mabel answered for him "He's a dream demon."

"I wanted him to answer." The demons eyes changed into red slitted pupils

"Well he's need to go now so excuse me brother."

"Fine." The demon eyes turned to normal and he smiled at Bill once more "My name is not important,but I'm called Dipper."

"Nice to meet you." Bill stuck out his hand and received a hand shake from Dipper

Mabel took Bills hand and disappeared into the darkness. They were back in darkness once more until Mabel whispered something and suddenly another bright room appeared.

"This is our room."

"Our?"

"Yes ours." She rolled her eyes "Now get in we have to talk."

He reluctantly stepped into the room following him was the she demon.

"Sit." The brunette pointed at a chair and Bill obeyed.

Mabel ran her fingers for her hair she cursed for about five minutes and then sat in front of Bill.

"I told you not to talk and you did." She glazed down then quickly back up at him,"You aren't a dream demon yet."

"Then what am I?" He raised a brow

"Still human."

A ghost of a smile drew on Bills lips but quickly disappeared from the response she gave- "But that will change pretty soon."

"But I still have a chance-"

"You don't have a chance at life anymore." She twirled a piece of her hair,"Just accept your fate."

Bill wanted to protest but thought about how if he went back her life could be taken away. The blonde sighed deeply.

"Go to sleep." The brunette commanded.

"Where?"

She pointed a finger towards the left "there." A room appeared from thin air. "It looks like your old room..." She looked away,"Now go to sleep."

Bill obeyed.

* * *

Bill had trouble sleeping instead he tossed and turn. Giving up on receiving any sleep he decide to think about her. He was glad he choose for her to live, but displeased that he couldn't spend any time with her new health. If only he could be with her. If only he could go back home. If only- His door opened with a sudden bust.

"Stop it."

Rising from his bed Bill rubbed his eyes,"stop what?"

"Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about your old life and for fucking sakes stop thinking about her!" She stomped her foot loudly

The blonde eyes widened in shock which quickly turned into anger.

"Don't tell me what to do! How you could know what I'm feeling anyway? You have never be alive!"

Mabel's mouth hanged then closed the opened once more appearing she would speak, but nothing came out. She raised a hand and touched were a humans heart should be. Slowly she dropped her hand from her chest and left the room.

Bill swallowed his guilt. She didn't deserve any of it anyway.

Reluctantly he instead raised from bed. He still felt bad from insulting the she demon, but his other half was congratulating him for taking her down a notch. His bedroom opened.

"Get up. We need to go."

Bill noticed that the she demon didn't even care to look at him.

"I will be out in a minute."

"Good." She closed the door quietly.

Bill turned on the light switch his eyes wondered around the room upon closer inspection he noticed that Mabel was right about his room being the same as it was in the human world. A pang hit his gut. He still couldn't believe he said that to her, but killed the feeling.

Existing his room he was once again surrounded by darkness. He wonder what happened to the once lively room he was in last night or even a few minutes ago. Time was hard to tell here.

"You must be tired,right?" Her voice was monotone

He didn't reply instead changing the conversation he asked,"what are we doing."

A malicious grin crossed her face,"Something fun." With a gulp bill followed the she demon.

Her heels clicked with anticipation each sound echoing into the darkness. She turned slightly with her malicious grin still there,"Time to change kiddo."

"Change..." He pondered what she meant,"wait you mean-" before he could finish she pushed into the portal.

"Survive this kiddo or else I have wasted my time."

The portal closed suddenly leaving him alone. Bill heard voices all around him whispering what he seemed to think were lies. Some of the stuff they unknown creatures had to say were ludicrous. If this was the she demons way of "changing him" it was failing miserably. The voices were cut off and those were when the true nightmares began.

His body burned his limbs began to shake viciously he tried to scream but the words died out for his suddenly parched throat. The burning increased and he continued to feel the air being sucked away from him. He felt and heard each of his bones snapping,relief didn't hit him as the pain kept piling up on him.

After what felt like hours the pain felt sweaty and his limbs like jello. He was just glad it was over. What in the hell happened to him anyway?

"I'm surprised you made the first round!" Mabel clapped

"First round?" He thought to himself

She giggled,"nine more to go! Have fun."

* * *

Bill awoken to his bedroom feeling weak and light headed. He almost closed his eyes until her heard her voice

"On a scale from one to ten rate your pain."

Bill pain rate was higher than ten and that she demon probably knew it. He didn't reply,but not because of his choice his voice was sore from the experience he just had.

"What was that for anyway." He thought

"Well to answer your question kid it was to increase you ability."

"Meaning."

"Dream demon."

"So I'm one now."

"Yeah. But you need to learn how to control it though." She declared

"And you are going to teach me?"

She laughed,"no."

"What why not!" He mentally threw his hands up

"Because I learned on my own."

"So you weren't born a-"

" Conversations over good night." Mabel left the room

Bill decide not to think about what happened today he was to tired to anyway. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Mabel sighed deeply as she twirled a loose piece of hair. His words still linger on her thoughts. "Never been alive...huh?" She closed her eyes for a second trying to recall what her life was. How many years has it been? Beside human life was pathetic. Even though she thought those words she knew it wasn't true. If anything she was jealous of human life. Jealous what he had and gave up so easily.

"I'm too old for this."

* * *

Authors note.

I really need to update more. Anyway sorry for the long hiatus school likes to keep kids busy. I will try to update more the key note is try.

ciao.


	4. Books

How many days has it been since he slept? Bill shivered at the thought of the pain that he went through. Was he now a demon from it? Did that mean all the demons who resided here were once humans? Slapping his forehead his remembered what he said to the she demon. She was probably once human too and look what he had done. It seems his words became harsher as he stayed here.

The blonde stared at the door awaiting for it to open and let the she demon command him once more to do whatever he was supposed to do for the day. Time passed as he continued to lay in his bed. The clock clicked along to the rhythm of his heartbeat It almost seemed to be mocking him. He grew more annoyed as he paid more attention to it. Finally at his breaking point Bill raised from bed and changed his clothes. Unlocking his door he braced himself for the darkness.

Instead of darkness he was greeted with the room shinning and the she demon reading while sitting in her chair. Bill moved to sit across from Mabel waiting for her to notice him.

She didn't. Either that or she was choosing to ignore him. Bill thought to himself that he could just sit their quietly and wait some more or snatch her book away. Going with the latter would probably end badly. So instead he decided to speak up.

"You didn't get me this morning."

Silence. It seemed she was ignoring him. How wonderful.

"You can get up yourself, can't you?" She replied with her nose still in the book

"Yes i can, but usually you wake me up and we doing something."

"Well I apologize then I was so engrossed in my book." She closed her book and placed it down,"I will make sure to wake you up now."

"Ok..." Bill wasn't expecting her to apologize. Hell he didn't need one beside he was old enough to wake himself up.

Mabel raised from her chair then stretched,"Get up. We are going somewhere."

"And where is that?"

"Somewhere fun!" She twirled

"For you or me?" Bill crossed his arms.

"Hopefully for the both of us." She poked his chest.

Mabel snapped her fingers and the portal opened.

"When I can do that?"

"When you are older kiddo."

The she demon laughed as she walked through the portal Bill quickly follows after her.

* * *

"Why are we here?" He whispered

"Cause it's fun." She whispered back,"aren't you just paralyzed in happiness?"

Bill started to wonder if the she demon liked torturing him. Why were they back in the human world? Was he going to see his family? Was he going to see her? He couldn't handle that. The she demon wouldn't do that to him right? Suddenly he felt his hair being ruffled.

"Sorry, but we can't see them we are here for a job."

Was she giving him sympathy? Or was she just disappointed she couldn't torture him.

"You really think that?" She mumbled

Bill then decide maybe she wasn't all that bad. Mabel walked ahead of him. As he was in thought he noticed how far she was he quickly spirited to catch up once he caught up he asked what job they had.

"Well." She hesitated," it just better to show you instead of telling."

Bill couldn't argue with her about that. The couple arrived at a deserted home which had chipped paint and seemed to be falling apart as they stood there. Bill noticed that Mabel closed her eyes and sucked in a breath when she opened them her eyes appeared slitted like a cats and instead of her eyes being brown they turned red. Turning on her heels she faces Bill it took his whole courage not to run from her.

"I'm know this appearance is atrocious,but it works." She poked his forehead. "Go to the left window and watch what I'm about to do, but promise me you won't move."

"What will happen if move."

"Tested it and see what happens." She hissed and left him.

Bill obeyed her without any argument. He quickly went to the left window and watched in terror as Mabel appeared before a Man. She was inside a summoning circle her arms were crossed. She seemed aggravated.

"I will give you anything you want demon."

Mabel laughed at the man,"what can you give me?"

"My soul." He replied confidently

A small smiled crossed her lips. "What do you want?"

"Your hand in marriage." He stated seriously

Mabel then proceed to laugh for awhile."you're kidding me." She leaned a bit closer to him,"that's a pathetic reason to sell your soul." She leaned in a bit closer to expect this human. Once she realized whom it was she backed away from him.

"You've changed Gideon."

"It's called growing up darling." Gideon stepped into the circle.

"Well I don't care. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving." Mabel wrinkled her nose in disgust and floated away.

"Wait peach dumpling! I'm changing my wish."

Mabel quickly turned around,"and what is it now?"

Gideon grinned. "To become a demon."

"No." She hissed "Your soul is worth nothing for that and beside I would rather have you not annoy me for all eternity."

"But peach dumpling-"

Mabel snapped her fingers making her disappear from the circle. Bill was filled with so much questions as whom was that and what relations he had with the she demon.

"Let's go." She whispered and he felt her breath on his ear leading him to shiver. She quickly snapped her fingers and dragged Bill into the portal not giving him time to even reply.

* * *

"So whom was that."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-" Bill was cut off mid sentence

"Curiosity killed the cat,you know." She tilted her head a bit as she glared at him.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" Bill replied quickly. There was silence after that.

Out of nowhere she smiled for the first time. He could tell it was sincere. Bill almost looked away,as if something so nice didn't belong there, as if he had no right to look at her.

"I guess I can tell you."

Bill nodded his head awaiting for her to start her story.

"Well it all started when the bastard was nine. He traded his mothers sanity for a magic amulet. I do not know what happened to this said amulet, but in all honesty I don't care. It seemed after my first meeting his was shocked to see a female demon instead of my brother. And I'm guessing his unhealthy obsession grew. I would rather have him fear me."

"How many times has he summoned you?"

"Fifty three now."

"Why don't you let your brother do it." Bill scratched his head.

"Because he is busy with other clients." Mabel sighed deeply,"want me to explain that too?"

"No." Bill looked away from Mabel as he asked his next question,"Can't you tell who is summoning you?"

"I'm afraid not until I get there and the damn bastard moves to different locations to summon me."

"Sounds horrible."

"It is."

Bill lazed around the chair in boredom. All Mabel was doing was reading. Bill stared at Mabel deciding to figure out what figures she had. It was to kill boredom. Just boredom. He noticed her hair was long reaching towards her lower back at first look you won't notice the curls at the bottom her bangs were quite long one would cover her left eye. He would also noticed that when deep in thought she would bite her lip or leave it a gap.

Mabel's sudden gasp lifted him from his thoughts without turning towards him she snapped her fingers and left through a portal. Curiosity got the best of him. Bill went to Mabel's chair and raised her copy of what appeared to be Latin or at least he hoped an another book fell from the first one. He raised an eyebrow at this. What in the hell was she reading? He picked up the dropped book the cover read_ "One night Romance." _Bill laughed. All this time he thought she was reading something intellectual when in reality it was just some cheesy love novel.

"Why do you have that?" Mabel dropped her sack of books.

"An intellectual book about romance." He smirked

"Drop it."

"It seems interesting through." Bill hide the book behind his back.

"Well you can't read it! It's not um-"

"Is this a smut book?" He deadpan

"No. Just a cheesy teenage romance one." She stepped closer to him,"now give it back."

"No I'm going to read it." Bill declared

"Fine read it." Mabel picked up the sack of books and place them on her shelf. Once she was done placing them she grabbed one of them and sat back down. The couple then began to read.

Hours past as the room was filled with silence. The silence was not unpleasant if anything it was welcoming.

"I get why you gasped now."

"Really? Tell me?" Mabel put down her book.

"I can't believe it. Elizabeth left Simon...at the altar for Alexander."

"You wanted her to end with Simon?"

Bill nodded. As their discussion went on it soon became a heated debate on weather Elizabeth should had end with Alexander or Simon.

"End of discussion!" Mabel screamed.

"Agree to disagree?" Bill stook out his hand and Mabel stook it.

"That was fun!" She beamed

"But you threatened to kill me over it." Bill sighed

"Hold grudges much?" She laughed,"beside it has been awhile since I have discussed about books."

"Doing anything other than reading?"

"Making clothes."

"And why would you do that?"

"Why do you breathe?" She twirled a piece of hair,"it like asking that kind of question you just can't explain it."

"So you're a demon whom read cheesy romances novels and see clothes?" Bill raise a hand to and and dramatically fell back into the chair,"oh how terrifying."

Mabel threw a pillow at Bill. "Shut it kid." She then proceeded to lay on the floor. Bill soon joined after. Slowly Mabel reached her hand towards Bill.

For a long time they just laid there,holding hands, no words were spoken, and needed to be.

* * *

_Authors note._

_And the plot thickens! And maybe romance? -winkle winkle-_

_Also happy April fools and I shall try to post something funny kiddos!_

_Ciao._


End file.
